catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Fern
Fern is a gorgeous, slender flame-colored tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. She looks similar to her father, Flare. History :Fern is the daughter of Roxy and Flare. Her brother is Jerry. She used to live with her mother and brother, but eventually moved out into the forest. It is unknown whether she is a Clan cat or not. :She wanders a bit far from her forest home, and ends up lost in Twolegplace. A rogue named Snuggles finds her, and takes her to a group of rogues called, Celeste's Group. Celeste lets her join as a hunter. :She grows close to Snuggles, also apart of Celeste's Group. :After a while, she starts to realize that she has stronger feelings for Snuggles than she did before. But when he admits love to her, and asks her if she would be his mate, she gently declines. :One day, she goes for a walk and comes across Firefang and Raven. She and Firefang get into a fight, in which she beats him by slicing open his stomach. Raven is seen dragging him by the scruff back to BloodClan's territory. :A few days later, she comes across a ThunderClan apprentice called Frostypaw. She thinks the apprentice is a bit strange, and the two depart. Soon after, she comes across her again, and is a bit worried about her. Frostypaw told her that she was a bit lost, so Fern makes sure that she gets safely back to ThunderClan's territory. :Days later, she is in the camp with Snuggles. Snuggles asks her if she had thought about his offer anymore. It is then that she realizes that she really does love him, and she wants to stand by his side as his mate. She asks him to come with her, and she leads him to the top of her a twoleg building that overlooks Twolegplace. There, she tells him she loves him, and that she will be his mate. :One day, Fern leaves Twolegplace to go explore in a forest. She picks up a familiar scent, and she becomes extremely surprised. She runs to the source and finds her father, Flare. She isn't sure whether or not she's mad, or ecstatic. She was mad at him for leaving her with Jerry and Roxy, but finds herself pressing against him. He explains to her that he had been trying to find her for moons. She is surprised and heart-warmed by this, and the two have a joyous reunion. :She becomes very close to Flare's son, Lightning, and enjoys playing with him. :One day, Snuggles finds her, and she introduces him to Flare and her half-siblings. She isn't sure she wants to go back to the Twolegplace at the moment, and he understands, agreeing to stay with her. :She becomes extremely heart-broken when Flare dies of Greencough. Flare's death leaves her even more protective and close to Lightning. :She realizes that her home is there, not in Twolegplace. But she isn't sure how to tell Snuggles. However, she does, and he understands. He tells her that he would stay with her, and she is heart warmed, and very grateful. She tells him she loves him, and the two begin to share tongues. :When a battle breaks out between Flash, Firecracker, Sweetcharm, Sasuke, Anakin, Twilight, Tornado, Mallowleaf, Lou, and Rocket, Fern and Forest join the fray, hoping to defend their friends. But as Anakin and his troops leave, he pushes Lightning off the side of a ledge. In her rush to catch him, Fern jars her paw on a rock, and she trips, landing hard on the ground. She hears Lightning hit the ground, and she cries out. Ignoring the immense pain in her paw, she runs over to him, and curls herself around his broken body. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Snuggles - Living Father: :Flare - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Mother: :Roxy - Living Brother: :Jerry - Deceased, Residence Unknown. Sister: :Feather - Living Half-Brothers: :Crackle - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. :Lightning - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Half-Sister: :Lula - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies. Grandfather: :Blood - Deceased, Residence unknown. Grandmother: :Moon - Living Aunt: :Xena - Deceased, Residence unknown. Great-Aunt: :Swiftstar - Deceased, Member of StarClan. Nephew: :Granite - Living Cousins: :Cloudheart - Living :Icestorm - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Riverfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Tigerdawn - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest. Second-Cousins: :Copperfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Icepaw - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Firefang - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies and StarClan. :Finchflight - Living :Moonfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan. Third-Cousins: :Dovefeather - Living :Foxcloud - Living Category:Character Category:Loner Category:She-Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters